Talk:Susanoo
Page format I created a test page to show how it would looks like if the Susanoo was sorted by state instead of character. What do you think? --Fox616 (talk) 16:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not really seeing an issue with how the page looks right now. Also, if you want to create test pages like this, do it in your own userspace, not as subpages of articles (eg User:Fox616/Sandbox/Susanoo Test) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 16:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Opening 12 Opening 12 updated Sasuke's final Susanoo to its new design, but left it with the same incorrect weaponry it was depicted with in the anime before. Is it worth adding errors only found in an opening to a trivia point, or should this be ignored?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's an opening, we can't really account for that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) new susanoo pic ideas shouldn't we put pictures of all susanoo versions as the info box pic--Kmorrison (talk) 17:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :No. That's why we have the galleries. Omnibender - Talk - 17:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Madara's Susanoo Hello. I saw there are different translations regarding what Madara said about his perfect Susanoo's power. There are ones that make him say it is as strong as the tailed beasts, and others that put Susanoo even stronger than the tailed beasts. Which is correct?-- (talk) 13:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Correct translation is comparable to tailed beast power--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kurama/Susanoo Fusion Can someone please add a cooler version of the Kurama/Susanoo fusion that looks more like a dragon then anything else. The current one tbh sucks. -- (talk) 18:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not a fusion, but an armor and feel free to take a shot yourself--Elveonora (talk) 18:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) The problem is that the pic was removed...soo can someone slap that back together? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke's Susanoo color was NOT shown first in the anime "Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. This is due to the fact that their Susanoo were illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga." This is blatantly false. Volume 51, which first showed the color of Sasuke's Susanoo in the manga, was released on April 30, 2010. Shippuuden Episode 214, which first showed the color of his Susanoo in the anime, aired in June 2011. That's almost a full year. Pierrot already knew that his Susanoo canonically has a purple/violet hue, even if they slightly changed the shade to be closer to the traditional purple. (talk) 05:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Junk Trivia/Question I propose that this wiki delete this trivia point, "In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, while conjuring his Susanoo's ribcage to defend himself, Sasuke can also conjure his Susanoo's hand to ensnare opponents.". Its junk trivia and all Susanoo users have used the ribcage-arm combo in Ultimate Storm 3 as a part of a attack. If anyone that objects to this just say so but I think its not notable at all. As for my question, why delete the manga image of Itachi's Susanoo Skeleton? The rib cage is different from the anime plus it is worth more of a mention than the above junk trivia I am complaining about. -- (talk) 04:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Since no one has objected to it then I am deleting it.-- (talk) 08:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Supplementary Since Susanoo could be equipped onto a Tailed Beast wouldn't that make it supplementary as well?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure. It was still being used to attack and defend. Omnibender - Talk - 02:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) But it was used to increase Kurama's offensive and defensive capabilities.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's why it's classified as Offensive and Defensive. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Let me rephrase that. Susanoo was used to enhance Kurama's capabilities not to attack or defend against Hashirama directly. It's like how the Flying Thunder God Technique is classified as supplemental. Even though it's used for both offense and defense, it isn't used for them directly it just transport the user for offense and defense.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Classifications come directly from the Databook won't they ?, we will have to stick with given Databook information until a new Databook is released--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 07:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't know I've never read the databooks. I thought most of that information was debated among the editors of this wikia to make it as accurate as possible but if it's directly from the databooks I'll end my argument here and now.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) please, kindly explain to me... Why do we list Susanoo Bow and Susanoo Sword as tools? Those aren't actual tools, just chakra given form just like the very rest of Susanoo, the only tools are Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror ! :-/ we don't list Chakra arms as tools either, do we?--Elveonora (talk) 10:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Therefore, if they wanted to create any weapon they wanted to, all they would need to do is form the chakra? Those weapons came with people's Susanoo, so we list them as weapons. The weapons Itachi equipped to his own Susanoo simply aren't mentioned there for that exact reason: he equipped them to it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, that doesn't change the fact of the bow and sword being part of the technique made of chakra rather than tools equipped by it. And yes, since it's chakra and we have seen an additional arm forming when needed/desired, it's reasonable to assume those weapons are Sasuke's own choice rather than something predetermined. His Susanoo has a sword, he is a practitioner of kenjutsu, his later form has a bow, later we find he used to be trained in archery as a child. Same goes for Madara, he changes his Susanoo as he pleases, giving it additional weapons and shapes--Elveonora (talk) 10:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with elveonora it makes sense that the chakra changes to meet the desires of the user. -- (talk) 11:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) eastfire Anyone else? There is no logic in listing those as tools, I vote for techniques--Elveonora (talk) 19:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Is there really any need to have articles for the bow and swords at all? Unlike Yasaka Magatama and Itachi's weapons, none of them have names or backstories and everything we know about them can easily be included in this article. If we need a picture of Itachi's curved blade, we could include that in his gallery as an example of him partially manifesting Susanoo instead of the current ribcage image.--BeyondRed (talk) 20:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would find a removal of them altogether as too brutal of a decision, but more than certainly they aren't tools, we still can somehow justify them as techniques tho--Elveonora (talk) 20:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Super bump, please don\t ignore this, I find the topic important... it's like people don't even care anymore--Elveonora (talk) 10:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :no, they are not techniques since the chakra from the susanoo does the attack, so it is just a part of susanoo that helps with the attack, in other words, is a tool (talk) 10:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Since Susanoo is a chakra and a technique, and the "tools" are just part of it, nothing additionally equipped, that makes them techniques too or as suggested above, should be just merged with main article. You are forgetting that Susanoo aren't characters, they are "avatars" of sorts, extension of the user kinda like chakra arms--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is all just an assumption though. Nothing points to the fact that persons get to choose or envision what weapons their Susanoo use. It could be predetermined based on a lot of things. Sure Sasuke was trained in archery as a child, there's a high chance a lot of people were, they're shinobi after all; still I don't see how this factors into Susanoo very much. That doesn't mean that any of them get to pick choose and refuse with regards to the weapons they wield. As for Madara, I've yet to see him using anything but swords. Granted they've changed forms but that's all they've done. Even though they're "chakra given form" as you say, that doesn't make them any less of tools.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) How is chakra given form a tool? So are chakra arms tool too? Kunai is a tool, it's an actual thing and they can go and buy it. Perhaps we should also list Naruto's chakra cloak as tool too, it increases his stylishness by hundred percent. As I said, Yata Mirror and Totsuka are tools, it's something Orochimaru was even looking for and Itachi's Susanoo didn't naturally come with. Tho Sasuke's sword and bow aren't, someone can't simply sneak behind and steal it from his Susanoo and use it, it's part of it and a chakra, getting the point?--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) use of Susanoo in the trivia, there were 3 sources that were used to state that people without Mangekyo were able to use Susanoo (chapters 393/560/577) but after reading them, there wasn't a single mention of that....... was that info in the data book or was that made up by fans..... --Deathmailrock (talk) 00:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :It's not referring to people without a Mangekyo, it's referring to users of Susanoo using it without having their Mangekyo clearly being active (Itachi when his eyes were blind, Madara when his Rinnegan were the active eye state). Skitts (talk) 01:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke's color It still doesn't look purple to me, because it isn't. It's not turquoise either. It's Grey-Blue/Silver-Blue ... the best terms for it would be either: Iceberg, Glaucous, Steelblue, Aero or something.--Elveonora (talk) 10:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Policies (or at least some of the chief editors) told me to stick to primary colours. The manga version was described as violet for some time before that rule was enforced. General Awesomo 11:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Except it doesn't even slightly resemble any shade of purple or violet, the former maybe from afar, but in-close, it becomes clear that the purple "tint" isn't even there.--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Perhaps listing it as one of those choices could work. But a simple colour to understand, like silver-blue or something. Afterall, Pain's Akatsuki ring was described as purplish-grey through translations of the databook. It's a shame Sasuke's Susanoo is only coloured once in the manga. The manga's version, in my opinion, looks cooler than how it is portrayed in the anime. General Awesomo 11:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also what policies and editors told you "we" stick only to primary colors? What rule? What about describing Kabuto's cloak as "maroon" that's not a primary color either unless I'm mistaken.--Elveonora (talk) 11:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::"We try to stay away from intonations of colour. Stick to primary/base colours whenever possible" - Cerez365 in his summary of his edit to Susanoo's article on 13:03, 26 April 2013. General Awesomo 11:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Lol'd. Wasn't it you Cerez who came up with the maroon? Just in case... :D--Elveonora (talk) 11:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It was! 05:45, 15 July 2012 of Kabuto Yakushi's article. ::::::: #exposed General Awesomo 13:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Sorry but I wouldn't want that the color of Sasuke's Susanoo was described blue grey because the picture used in the article. Actually the color of that scan results altered by the photo: in this photo of my volume (also if the quality is not the best) it's possible to see clearly like the color of the Susanoo is violet/purple also in the manga version (even if not a purple so vivid like depicted in the anime): http://i.imgur.com/kMV6HQV.jpg--[[User:JK88|JK88]] (talk) 19:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Good that, that indeed looks like it--Elveonora (talk) 22:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Y'all are ridiculous. When I said that I meant the ridiculous colours that are added like dusty rose, peach almond toast, and hyphenated colours like yes- blue-grey. This isn't a paint shop, Sasuke's Susanoo is purple, albeit a pale shade of it, it is purple, not 50 shades in between blue and grey: purple. What more than that needs to be in the article? --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I substituted the picture of "Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo" using another one with a better quality.--JK88 (talk) 12:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Pngs are preferred over jpgs, I'm uploaded your png as a new version of the current png. Omnibender - Talk - 16:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry I didn't know it: I will remember this for the future.--JK88 (talk) 18:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's Chakra Influence? I don't think that Sasuke mastered his Susano'o due to his rival's chakra. Sasuke has never seen Susano'o before fighting Itachi, it was "small" and had no feet. When Sasuke deliver all of his powers to his Susano'o against Kakashi, it is like a brother of Itachi's, both are very similar. But then, Sasuke reaches battlefield and sees Madara's final Susano'o, floating inside it and with a complete body. It is normal that he tries to fight in a similar manner. MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:52, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :: No 'fixing'. Complete Susano'o, even with Full Body, is far smaller than what Sasuke is displaying now. Naruto's Version 1 Cloak passively powers him up, MaskedManMadara and Cerez365. Its no different than with Naruto powering up Kakashi, Hinata, or Team Asuma with his chakra. Oh, and Sasuke hasn't even been paying attention to Madara Uchiha vs Hashirama Senju's rematch, he's been focusign solely on Obito. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::TheUltimate3 has a question? What does Naruto's chakra has to do with Sasuke's Susanoo?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Start dropping some references for this nonsense you're spouting and then we can talk. You're simply assuming that it has grown in size because everyone else had some sort of boost when actively using their abilities with the cloak. Prove that the sizes are different even though we've apparently already documented that a user can actively change the size of their Susanoo. Had his Susanoo grew and people commented on it like the Hyūga did for example then sure we could add it. Should we also mention that Naruto's chakra is boosting Jūgo's abilities so he can distribute a large amount of natural energy? or mayhaps that it's helping a relic like Hashirama remember the time when he was young? Maybe it's also why Ino's technique range is so far- because you know we can just assume she wasn't able to do that before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sasuke's Complete Susano'o was small enough to fit on Aoba's head before Naruto's Version 1 Chakra Cloak. Afterwards, this stage of Susano'o, which isn't anywhere near the size of a Tailed Beast, grows to the size of Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. We've seen multiple Complete Stage Susanoo be much smaller than a Tailed Beast due to Madara's demonstration of it. And when has ANY Uchiha made a stage of this stage of Susano'o grow to the size of a Tailed Beast? --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I'm not mistaken, I just pointed out the fact that someone pointed out and referenced the fact that they can change the shape of their Susanoo at will. please see the overview for references. So unless Sasuke was bumping chakras with Naruto back then, your point is moot. Another moot point is comparing them to other Uchiha's forms. No one ever said there was a set size for a person's Susanoo. Susanoo's size varies enough on its own, we don't need to be making such blatant assumptions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't think the size of Susanoo has anything to do with Naruto. Also correct me if I'm wrong but I don't even see a chakra shroud around Sasuke when the Susanoo started hitting stuff.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:24, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nah, he does have it. But so does Jūgram and most recently Hashirama whose appeared out of nowhere.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Reread through the reference area. There were no altering of Susano'o's sheer size by Sasuke during that battle, nor actual shape transformation. Complete Stage Susanoo isn't that big on its own too, we've seen countless times that it can fit on Rock Pillars Naruto chapter 478, pages 08-10 and on Boss Summon heads (like Aoba Naruto chapter 634, page 10). Why assume Naruto's Version 1 shroud didn't make Sasuke stronger, Cerez when it was clearly established that was the effect? Jutsu becomes larger and stronger with it on.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I concur with Cerez and Ultimate. Unless stated otherwise, I don't see how Naruto's chakra has anything to do with Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke's Susanoo is still immature, and thus, still prone to developments. This was simply another development. He does it in every major battle he's been in since he gained Susanoo. Not to mention, Tobirama eludes to Sasuke following in Madara's step, as far as skill goes. He makes this note after seeing Sasuke's Susanoo go on the offensive. He would have no purpose of saying that if it was Naruto's chakra doing all the work, as that wouldn't say anything about Sasuke's skill. You can't ever properly reference your material. Most of its is specualtion and personal opinion that you inject into the articles. So unless you have some cold, hard, proof that Naruto's chakra somehow = bigger Susanoo, then it has zero places on this article. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Other than Susanoo being a ninjutsu and Naruto's chakra enhancing ninjutsu techniques and other abilities as shown from other people who have received it? If he was doing this without the cloak, there'd be no debate. But since he HAS it? Complete Stage Susanoo isn't supposed to be this large anyway, its nearly as big as Madara's Final Stage Susano'o (with chakra unstabilized). Sasuke is doing a feat he couldn't have due to Naruto. We have a before and after with it. Its plain as day, I've even cited Sasuke's Susanoo sizes BEFORE this chapter yet you ignore them so you can claim the sheer size of the Complete Stage Susanoo he has now is all his own.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: More to the point, this isn't the first time Naruto (or Kurama) enhanced a Mangekyo Sharingan user. Look at Kakashi, his Kamui goes from draining him from warping human sized objects to warping gigantic Tailed Beasts like Gyuki with one go, and even being confident to warp the full Shinju in its multi-kilometer Mature Form with Kamui. Why would Sasuke be ANY different than that?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if Im on SaiyaMan's side, but are you guys saying that Naruto's chakra had no effect on Susnaoo, or on Sasuke? (Despite what you may think) There's a difference. Im all for saying we dont know the extent to which Naruto's chakra enhanced Sasuke, but we cannot simply say it's effect is null. We have enough evidence to say that it definitely does something. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 02:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I am not saying outright that it had 0 effect on Sasuke's Susanoo because to be honest I do not know and that is the point. We can't prove it because it was never stated hence we can't perpetrate it as fact. Should everything that the shinobi have done since then be accredited to Naruto's chakra? Even though we have no basis to say that more than it boosted some attacks before? --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Naruto's cloak has boosted ALL attacks before, not 'some'. Hinata's goes from branch deflecting to Ten-Tails tail tossing, Shikamaru can now restrain the Ten-Tails, Ino can take over Obito without him able to force her out at a speed faster than BM Naruto can move, Choji grows to a far larger size and is able to restrain the Ten-Tails' tail arms, Kakashi can now Kamui Tailed Beast size objects... the increase of power is immense. Sasuke's Susanoo grows from sitting on Aoba's head comfortably to Tailed Beast Size in a Complete Susanoo state. The only thing we can credit for Sasuke is his Susanoo growing legs.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Quick question. Where exactly was it stated that they can "seemingly alter the size of their Susanoo"? Seems a bit too presumptuous. ~ KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : I've reread where the reference comes from. There was no altering of size, if anything it was inconsistency of Kishimoto drawing a giant technique like Susanoo or messes with perspective. Sasuke's Complete and Incomplete Susanoo stayed the same exact size throughout the fight with Danzo, and we either get a close up of Danzo or Sasuke having his Susanoo, instead of crouching over, rise to its full height to smash Danzo on the stone pillar. The only Susanoo user who could alter the shape of his Susanoo is Madara anyway (given he can shape it around Kurama).--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed until further debate. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, so Madara can alter it, but Sasuke with the same exact eyes and skills to rival him can't? There is no further debate to be had, it's simple: until someone says the size of his Susanoo is affected by Kurama's Version 1 chakra, then it isn't going to be perpetrated as fact.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::That's totally acceptable Cerez. But what you fail to notice is that Madara completely manipulated it's shape, like never seen before, ever. So to generalize that ability is every bit of speculation as what SaiyaMan is trying to get across. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 20:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Except it doesn't need to be said Cerez. Naruto's Version 1 Cloak passively affects the size of Sasuke's Susanoo like it does with everyone else's technique's! More to the point, its a COMPLETE STAGE SUSANOO that is giant size, NOT a Perfect Susanoo! Sasuke has gotten help for his Susanoo's current size Cerez from Naruto powering him up. He's NO different than ANY OTHER SHINOBI IN THE ENTIRE ALLIANCE right now. Do you even read the examples I gave Cerez? Or do you brush them off to continue to claim its Sasuke's power solely?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:10, October 1, 2013 (UTC) And again, Complete Susanoo stage isn't as large as a Tailed Beast. Hell its small enough, without legs, to fit into the Baku's mouth. Legs just double its size since we don't have a torso, arms, and head anymore. Sasuke isn't even using Perfect Susanoo, he's using Complete Susanoo, there's a difference in the stages Cerez.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Your argument is flawed when you consider the fact that Both Itachi and Sasuke's final Susanoo are the same size as their complete one. So if Madara can expand the size of his final susanoo, why couldn't he do it to his complete one? In fact considering his actions in the kage fight and his thoughts of them as weak and pathetic, it makes sense that he didn't make it that size. And while I'm quite sure Naruto's chakra gave Sasuke a super powerup, as proven by Madara, its not required to make susanoo that size, therefore that kind of info shouldn't be in this article, it should only be in Sasuke's abilities section. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: If anyones argument is flawed, its yours. 100%, pure, A-1, speculation. His sizes are consistent through it's transformation. (other than armor equipping Kurama) KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 20:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Let me see if I can type this slower: I am neither for nor against this point, in fact I could care less. I am against the addition of it as fact when it cannot be proven with concrete references. Until a time where it is actually commented on and we can say chapter x page(s) y-z, then it cannot be presented as fact because that opens us up to speculation across all fronts/abilities (why aren't you advocating for those as well). This is a basic concept of the wikia I'd expect someone who has been here for ~six years to understand.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok then, so lets not fight for anything but what can be supported by concrete evidence. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 20:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :That should be how everyone in a perfect world would think. Yes, Naruto's chakra does make things stronger, whatever context that may include. However, there's no evidence to say Sasuke's Susanoo is being improved by Naruto's chakra. That being said, it is likely it is. In fact, if you go to Chapter 647 and the last panel of the chapter, you'll see Sasuke still has the cloak while inside Susanoo. Given the evidence we have for what the cloak/shroud does for others, and the way it functions, I think it'd be safe to assume it does affect it. But this evidence would be circumstantial in that if we take what we know, it'd make sense, but it dosen't mean it's true. Therefore, it should not be added because we simply do not know. --Taynio (talk) 20:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Under that pretense, lets not accredit it to his "mastery", either. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 20:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Given the nature of the topic, that'd be the most ideal outcome until we have more information. You can argue either side, mastery vs chakra, and both would be right. But the issue is which is "more right". Both have great points and no flaw in their argument. --Taynio (talk) 21:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::This is a slippery slop we're treading...though an interesting detail is how Sasuke only managed to even manifest a two legged Susanoo 'after'gaining Naruto's cloak. He didn't even manifested that on any of the other fights, mere moments/minutes/hours before...right now...this is way to split down the middle to make a call. Darksusanoo (talk) 04:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Uuh... I'd like to point out that Kurama's Chakra Shroud on both Sasuke and Juugo vanishes a couple pages before they do the Senjutsu Susanoo. Also, I figured that legs were just a new faucet of the technique he gained with EMS, since Madara can do it without a Bijuu's Chakra and all. Also... Madara used his Susanoo for quite a while without legs. Sasuke only started using legs when he needed them actually, like Madara had earlier. But yeah, the shroud vanishes a page or two BEFORE he starts Senjutsu Susanoo. Your welcome. Skarrj (talk) 07:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Google the raws. They have the shroud there, even, in every panel. --Taynio (talk) 08:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC)